


Let it Wash Away My Sanity

by queenofcheese



Series: the pretty lies, the ugly truth [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALL OF MY WORK HAS IMPLIED SEX WHHAT ELSE IS NEW, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, alex is a little shit but john loves him, i talk so much shit but i'd probably do this lol, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcheese/pseuds/queenofcheese
Summary: John jumped when he heard three sharp knocks on his apartment door. He debated getting up, trying to convince himself it was just the thunder and his imagination. When he closed his eyes again, he heard a voice."Open the fucking door. I'm soaking wet."





	Let it Wash Away My Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> you know that feeling when you have ideas but can't get it on paper? yeah me too (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
>  
> 
> ps; title is from an old hilary duff song. kudos to whoever actually knows it lol.  
> pss; you don't need to read the story ahead of this, but it helps

This was the epitome of the sweet, autumn weather John had been craving for the past year. The warm, slightly cooling rain slid down the windows slowly with a purpose. It gathered at the edge of the windowsill, waiting for its brethren, before slipping and sliding down the building's walls. There was a soft rumble of thunder in the distance but John was so at peace, he barely noticed it. Normally, he'd get up to make a cup of hot chocolate or apple cider and do some work but he was too comfortable wrapped up in a blanket his grandmother made for him staring out the window. He was at peace. Nothing could or would disturb him. He was one with nature. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel the raindrops falling on to his skin, one drop for every freckle. 

He jumped when he heard three sharp knocks on his apartment door. He debated getting up, trying to convince himself it was just the thunder and his imagination. When he closed his eyes again, he heard a voice.

"Open the fucking door. I'm soaking wet." 

John felt a chill run down his spine. He hadn't heard the voice in weeks. Sure, they texted on a regular basis and occasionally sent pictures reminding the other of what they looked like, but he hardly ever picked up the phone to call him. _Who even used the phone to call anyway?_ John snapped out of his thoughts when the door banged for the second time. He sighed and stood up, saying goodbye to his comfy position on the raggedy couch that took him longer than he'd like to admit to find. He stretched his limbs and yawned. He finally made his way to the door, regretting every step he made. _What if something bad happened? What if he was in trouble? What if the police were after him? What if-_

"John, please."  John swooned. Even his name leaving the should be stranger's lips had an effect on him. They brought lewd memories to his mind he'd been certain that he had forgotten a long while ago.

"Alex, we shouldn't -"

"Can you open the door? I don't really wanna talk through a door."

John fumbled with the lock and opened the door. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't the sight in front of him. It was Alex, of course, but his hair was stuck to his had due to the rainwater and he was clinging to his light jacket as if his life depended on it. John felt bad for him. He felt a lot of things but sympathy was the first that showed up on his face. 

"H-hey." John cleared his throat and couldn't help but stare. The water made Alex's clothes cling to his body in all the _right_ places and left little to the imagination. 

"Pervert." Alex chuckled and walked past the awestruck man. John closed the door behind him and realized Alex was in his bedroom. Before he could open his mouth to protest, Alex was one step ahead of him. "I'm not here for money. I got stuck in the rain and you were the closest place." John's heart sunk. That's all he was? The closest shield from the rain? John grumbled to himself before feeling a soft kiss on the cheek. 

"I would have texted you, but the rain came down so quickly." Alex murmured before kissing the taller man's sweater covered shoulder. "I hope I'm not a bother."

"Alexander Hamilton, asking if he's a bother? You're like four months too late. " John smiled at the small laugh he got out of it. "Let me guess, you're gonna use all my hot water and ask me to cook you to cook one of my famous 'southern' dishes." John mocked.

"You know me so well." John frowned at the loss of warmth by his side. "I won't use all your hot water this time, I promise!" Alex called from the bathroom before turning on the shower.

John thanked whatever God put him in this situation and went inside the kitchen. It wasn't the most ideal situation to be in, but he wasn't complaining. Even if Alex just saw John as a loyal customer who would be there whenever he needed him,  John saw them as something more. He was always greedy but he couldn't help it. He just wanted Alex all to himself. Was that so hard to ask? _Good things come to those who wait._ He thought to himself. Maybe, just maybe, if he could wait just a bit longer, Alex would realize how much John really and truly cared for him and want the same thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> is my writing style improving? i'm trying to be more descriptive so there's that. kudos are appreciated but comments let me know what i can improve on !! (yes i know the last paragraph is shit. don't remind me)
> 
> follow my tumblr if you'd like; curesforwritersblock ~


End file.
